Cat breaks her arm
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: Cat accidently broke her arm before a big test and she can't write with her other hand, Sam attempts to teach Cat how to write with her other hand, with some problems of course, Will Cat ace the test? Will she have to take the same grade again?, Find out what happens, Rated M for serious violence. Sorry Cat fans
1. Sleeping Prank

(A/N-I am Sorry, I don't know about The High School Grading System or the types of tests they take in high school)

It was 12 p.m. in the afternoon, the wind was silent, it was too rainy outside, probably a thunderstorm

In an unknown apartment complex, in an apartment, we see a red head named Cat, who just fell asleep after studying for her big test that counts as 200 points

Then a blonde named Sam, completely drenched from the water, comes from the door after getting some chicken tacos and..

"Hey Cat!", Sam said

She shook her but she still didn't wake up

The red chick was still lying down on the couch as a dead fish.

Sam said, "Well, Today is Prank Week, it's a day created by Carly"

She stared at Cat with an evil smile

She got some markers and...

~1 p.m.~

Cat woke up and said, "Hey Sam, I am going to take a bath to refresh myself"

Sam said, "Ok" while eating Cat's taco

Cat came and asked, "Is that my taco?!"

Sam said, "Yeah"

Cat gave Sam a puffed up face and left to the bathroom

~In the bathroom~

Cat, now in her birthday suit, took a glimpse in the mirror and...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!", Cat screamed to the top of her small lungs

"SSSSAAAAAAAMMMMM!, Come over here right now!"

Sam screamed while asking, "Are you stuck in the toilet again?!"

Cat said, "No"

Sam asked, "Did you menstruate on the sank or anything?!"

Cat said, "No!, and it's called a sink, not a sank!"

Sam signed, "Ok, Valentime, I'm comin' in"

Cat ran to get her robe and stood there while wearing it

Sam came in and asked, "What is it?!"

Cat asked, "Can you explain, THIS!"

Sam was frozen there, she was speechless

To be continued


	2. Sleeping Prank Part 2

Chapter 2

Cat said, "SAM!, Why did you face paint a lion on me?!"

Sam said, "Um,um,um...

Cat asked in confusion, "What?"

Sam said while trying to trick Cat, "It's, um,um... HALLOWEEN TODAY!"

Cat said in excitement but slowed down after saying the date, "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!, On MARCH 14"

Cat scolded Sam by saying, "YOU TRICKTINIZED ME!"

Sam thought, "WHAT!"

Sam said, "That's not even a word"

Sam thought, "WHAT!"

Cat said, "I'll forgive you since you've already told me about Prank Week"

Sam hugged Cat while saying, "Thank you!"

Cat said as best as she could, "Um, Sam, You are really squashing me"

Sam loosened up the hug

T.B.C


	3. Broken Arm and Bruises

Chapter 3

(A/N-This story is now rated M)

~4 hours later~

Sam was sleeping on the couch when suddenly Cat woke her up but without seeing her, Sam gave out a random punch

Cat shouted, "Ow!"

Sam woke up and apologized by saying, "Sorry,kiddo, Next time, use an alarm instead, Are you OK"

Cat said, "No, I was just messin' with you, I dodged it and pretended to get hurt, I AM A GENIUS!,YOU ARE DUMB,ORE WA TENSAI(Japanese)

Sam showed her foot and said, "Cat, do you want a free kick in the privates(Believe it, it hurts them too) from momma's foot"

Cat said, "No,no,no, I'm sorry"

Sam said, "Momma is happy, Why'd you wake me up?"

Cat said, "I ran out of my contact lens solution so I'm just coming from the store, Will you take care of the house while I'm gone?"

Sam asked, "What's a contact lens(She is dumb,Sorry Sam fans), Is it something you use on your phone Contact list?"

Cat said while giggling, "No, silly, they are worn on the eyes by people like me who need glasses but don't like them"

Sam said, OK, Bye kiddo"

Cat said, "Bye" after wearing her emergency, red glasses and went to the store

Cat bought her lens stuff and accidently mistook glue for lip balm and used it on her lips, They unfortunately, got stuck

She texted Sam that she would reach home in about an hour, but she reached home in 10 minutes, she went in but couldn't see anything since the light was gone

Sam bursted out of the bathroom and thought, "I just heard footsteps, Plus, the light is gone, so I can't see anything, This can't be Cat since she is coming in an hour, THIS IS A BURGLAR!"

Sam went to Attack mode and jumped on Cat

Cat thought, "It is me, Sam!, Oh, Stupid Glue"

Sam beat up Cat really bad because she was a burglar in her eyes

She slammed Cat on the wall and kicked her in the stomach

Cat was screaming in her mind from the pain and not outside because of the stupid glue

~5 minutes later~

Sam twisted Cat's writing hand and she heard a crack noise

Sam thought, "Now, this burglar's arm is broken"

Suddenly the lights came back on and revealed everything

Sam saw in horror as she saw what she did to her best friend and roommate

T.B.C


	4. The Call

Chapter 4

(A/N- I am so sorry about the delay but I was trying to balance my school work for 3 weeks because school started here)

Sam screamed while pumping Cat's chest for a pulse but nothing happened

She felt kind of awkward doing this, she gave Cat mouth-to-mouth

Sam stopped for a moment and thought, "Wow!, her lips taste so good, WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!"

Sam got out her PearPhone and called 911,

Emergency Helpline picked up the phone and said, "Los Angeles Police, How may I help you?"

Sam said, "My friend is beaten up and I need an ambulance here right away"

Emergency Helpline asked, "Where is the patient right now?"

Sam gave her the address

Emergency Helpline asked, "Are you CPR certified?"

Sam answered, "Yes, I got certified in 9th grade"

Emergency Helpline said, "Perfect, you can give the patient CPR while we come there"

Sam asked, "How much time?"

Emergency Helpline replied, "The streets are half flooded, Probably between 30-50 minutes"

Sam said, "Ok, Thanks" and hung up

T.B.C

(A/N- Next Chapter involves Sam giving Cat CPR)


	5. Sam gives Cat CPR

Chapter 5

A paranoid Sam stared at an unconscious Cat on the ground and thought, "Here it goes"

She gave Cat mouth to mouth because she was sure there was nothing stuck in her throat.

She thought, "Her lips taste like wet GLUE!", she quickly washed the glue off of both of their lips and continued to do CPR

She repeated the steps and pumped Cat's chest but her breasts were getting in the way of her own heart, After many tries Sam succeeded

She continued CPR on Cat for about 60 minutes when the ambulance finally came

The paramedics tried to get in with a stretcher but the door was seriously stuck

They said over the wall, "Ms., it's the paramedics, the door seems to be stuck"

Sam said, "Not a problem" and kicked open the door but the door fell out of the frame

The paramedics said, "Would you like to come with us?"

Sam said, "I'll go bring my motorcycle"

The paramedics warned her while lifting up Cat on a stretcher, "Ms. , the road is flooded, we prefer you come in the ambulance"

Sam said, "Ok" and hopped in, the vehicle spun it's wheels, and took off towards the flooded road.

T.B.C


	6. The Doctor Papers'

Chapter 6

Sam was out sitting in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor's results on Cat.

She was crying and wanted to punish herself for doing this

The doctors' came and Sam arose and asked them, "What happened, doctor?"

One of them said, "Ms. Samantha Puckel.."

Sam interrupted by saying, "It's Puckett!"

The doctor glared at her for a short period of time but stopped and continued, "Ms. Samantha Puckett, it appears that she has sustained major injuries"

Sam asked, "What are the injuries?"

A different doctor from the group said, "According to the medical examination, she has sustained one broken arm, and one black eye,"

Sam asked, "How long will it take for them to heel"

The doctor said, "The estimation for the broken arm is between 2-3 months while the black eye will take between 1-2 weeks"

Sam asked, "Can I go meet Cat?"

The doctors said, "She is done with the examination, So, sure"

Sam said, "Thanks" and went to Cat's room

~Cat's room~

Sam looked everyone and thought, "Thank god there are only female doctors here"

Sam saw a still unconscious Cat in pants and a bra

Cat had her broken arm on a soft pillow, an oxygen mask

T.B.C


	7. Welcome Back!

Chapter 7

Sam stared and asked the female doctors', "Is she okay?"

One of the doctors' said, "She is OK now but just still needs a lot of rest, she is going to be perfectly fine after 3 days."

Sam said, "Ok"

The doctor said, "Ma'am, you can go now, we will handle the rest"

Sam thought, "Ok, That's a relief"

~The next day~

Sam was decorating the house since Cat was coming back, she felt sorry for her, Too bad that Dice was at his cousin's house for the month, The paramedics managed to save her, Cat came in with an arm cast and a black eye

Sam got out a cake

Sam said, "Look,kiddo, I am sorry about this, This is all my fault"

Cat wiped the cake off with her hand and said, "It's Ok, Sam, It's my fault, I should had texted you that I have reached home"

They gave each other a hug.

Cat then said, "Sam, the doctor said I needed sleep for the rest of the day, So.."

Sam said, "Of course you can go to sleep"

Cat said while blushing, "Can you sleep next to me?, I am all paranoid today"

Sam agreed

~Many hours later~

Cat was fast asleep like a baby and Sam just woke up but couldn't get up since Cat was sleeping while holding her foot

Sam went into the living room after minutes of struggle for release, she stared at the wall clock, it was 4 a.m., she remembered that she went to bed at 3 p.m., She saw a video camera attached to the wall, Well it was Cat's way of safety but she soon forgot about it, she managed to hack into the camera and saw the whole footage on Cat's Pear Book and was completely horrified by the video of her beating up Cat

T.B.C


	8. The Back Massage

Chapter 8

~3 days later, 6:10 a.m~

Cat just woke up and saw a note on her forehead

She snapped it off and read it, It said, "Gone to Build-A-Bra"

Cat got her changing clothes, her shower cast, and took a shower

~After the shower, 6:20 a.m.~

Cat got out of the bathroom, took her bag and stuff

She stepped out the house to get on her cycle without realizing that she has a broken arm

Cat could feel herself falling backwards off her cycle while riding it forward for about 3 seconds.

~15 seconds later~

Cat got up while holding her back, she kept saying "Ow, my back!" repeatedly.

She went inside and stared at the wall calendar in shock, It said, "Holiday, Teacher In-service Day"

Cat thought, 'I better text Sam that there's a holiday and that I'm going to the Massage Parlor'

Cat went to look for her Pear Phone but couldn't find it anywhere.

She remembered where it was and went outside.

~Outside~

Cat saw in horror, her phone fell out of her back pocket, she fell on it, She stared at the rubble on the ground that was once her phone.

She thought about leaving a post note in the house and walked to the spa.

T.B.C


	9. Seriously, Sam!

Chapter 9

After nearly 10 miles of walking, she finally reached the spa, Unfortunately it said, "Sorry, Yui's Spa is closed"

Cat couldn't walk anymore, she was too exhausted, she kept walking

~5 miles later~

Cat's small legs were literally killing her, She saw an electric skateboard on the road, just laying over there like a dead fish, She thought, 'I can't steal it, it's wrong but I'm so tired'

Cat continued walking for miles till she finally reached home, She opened the door and saw a completely relaxed Sam watching TV

Sam asked, "Hey kiddo, you look so tired? What happened?

Cat asked, "Why are you so relaxed?"

Sam said in a relaxing mood, "Momma just came from Yui's spa"

Cat said, "I just came back from there!, It was FREAKIN' CLOSED!"

Sam said, "Oh, they were open but forgot to flip the door sign to open"

Cat asked, "How did you find that out?"

Sam said, "I..., um., KICKED OPEN THE DOOR!"

Cat said, "Continue.."

Sam said, "They were stuck to the wall, in fear, They promised me that I can come for free for the rest of my life!, MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Cat screamed in fear, "Stop that laughter!, You're scaring me"

Sam said, "Do you want to go there?"

Cat said in excitement, "Sure!"

Sam said, "Let's go on Momma's motorcycle"

T.B.C


	10. Ex-Ambidexterity

Chapter 10

(A/N- I have never been to a spa before, some stuff might be wrong, Sorry about that)

Sam and Cat were relaxing at Yui's spa

Cat was getting a good back massage while Sam was getting her foot massaged, by robots

Sam asked, "Cat?"

Cat replied, "Yeah,Sam?"

Sam asked, "How come you aren't blushing, I mean like we are two girls, together, naked?"

Cat said, "I think you got your answer, Because we are both girls!"

Sam said, "Ok"

Cat said, "At least we are covered by towels or something like that right now"

Sam said, "Momma feel's nice"

Cat tried to copy her by saying, "Cat good"

Sam just ignored her

~3 hours later~

Sam opened the house door and came in followed by a relaxed Cat

Cat said, "Now that's relaxing"

Sam said, "That was good for Momma"

Cat asked Sam, "How will I write for my test now?"

Sam asked Cat in a confused manner, "I thought you were Ambidexterity"

Cat said, "I used to be 4 years ago, When an accident occurred"

Sam asked, "What?"

Cat asked, "You sure you want to know?"

Sam said, "Yes!"

Cat asked again, "You SURE YOU WANNA KNOW!"

Sam said in an annoyed manner, "Yes!"

Cat asked, "You sure!"

Sam said in an exploding manner, "YES!"

Cat asked, "Are you sure you are sure?"

Sam said, "YES!"

Cat asked, "Are you sure you are sure that you are sure?!"

Sam got so annoyed and mad at Cat that she had no mercy on her, She quickly ran behind Cat and kicked her very hard in the back.

Cat screamed, "OW!" and fell on the couch

Sam screamed, "JUST TELL ME!"

Cat said while holding her back, "OK, I'LL TELL YOU!"

Sam said in relief, "Finally!"

Cat said, "Ok, here it goes,..."

T.B.C


	11. 4 Years Ago

Chapter 11

~Flashback, 4 years ago~

An 11 year old Cat was very excited to go on a 5 day field trip to Seattle,

~2 days before the field trip~

Cat was packing her bag while saying, "Ok, Wallet Check, Clothes Check, Glasses Check, Bibble che.. um, WHERE IS MY BIBBLE!"

Cat went to the store to buy some bibble and met a blonde outside the store,

She asked the stranger, "Hey Stranger, What's your name?"

The stranger replied, "Why do you want to know my name?"

Cat replied, "For fun!"

The stranger replied, "Well, I've got to go!"

Cat said, "Kk"

~20 minutes later~

Cat opened her bag of groceries from the store and saw stuff she found gross,

She realized that she accidently switched bags with the stranger

Cat ran around town looking for the stranger

~2 hours later~

A completely exhausted, sweaty and tired Cat was still looking for that person

She looked around and saw a Mexican restaurant, she saw in shock as she saw the stranger through the window

She ran to the restaurant as fast as she could

~2 minutes later~

Cat finally reached the outside the restaurant while panting heavily as the stranger came outside

The stranger said, "Hello kid" while cracking her knuckles

Cat said, "Here is your bag"

The stranger said, "HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY BAG!"

Cat said, "No, no, you don't get it, I.."

Before she could complete her sentence, The stranger kicked Cat in the jaw

Cat screamed, "Owie!"

The stranger kicked Cat in the eye

Cat screamed while holding her now black eye, "Listen to me, your bag...

The stranger said while holding something, "I believe these are yours!"

Cat stared in shock as the stranger held her cracked glasses and smashed them under her black leather boots

As the red head couldn't see much because her vision level was 30/80, the stranger kicked her in the stomach,

Cat laid on the floor, looking dead, and said, "Please give me a chance.."

The stranger picked up Cat and kicked her in the back really hard

A horrible looking Cat said, "Please.."

The stranger, Again, without listening to Cat, twisted the red head's arm 360 Degrees

Cat heard a crack in her arm and screamed the loudest she ever did due to the pain

the stranger karate chopped Cat's wrist after that viciously.

The stranger did a finishing move by hitting Cat in the face with an iron tray she go out of nowhere.

~2 minutes later~

The ambulance paramedics' were picking up an unconscious Cat, Before Cat fainted, she observed that the stranger left her school ID behind by accident, she read it and the name said..."

~End of flashback, Present~

Sam asked, "What was the name?"

Cat stared in horror, "It said..., um,... um..."

Sam said, "Continue!"

Cat asked, "You sure you want to know?"

Sam said, "Yes!"

Cat asked again, "You SURE YOU WANNA KNOW!"

Sam said in an annoyed manner, "Yes!"

Cat asked, "You sure!"

Sam said in an exploding manner, "YES!"

Cat asked, "Are you sure you are sure?"

Sam said, "YES!"

Cat asked, "Are you sure you are sure that you are sure?!"

Sam got so impatient that she stomped on Cat's U.S 7 Size foot

Cat screamed, "OW!" and fell down

Sam screamed, "NEVER, EVER, DO THAT AGAIN!"

Cat said while bent, "I have one question?"

Sam asked, "What?"

Cat asked, "Are you sure you are sure that you are sure that you are sure?"

Sam pointed to her butter sock and then to Cat

Cat said, "Ok, the name was..."

Sam said, "CONTINUE OR YOU MEET MY BUTTERSOCK!"

Cat said, "Ok, here it goes, The name was..." and she gasped in horror

Sam said, "My buttersock looks pretty hungry"

Cat said, "Her name was SAMANTHA PUCKETT"

Sam stared in horror as she had realized what she had done

T.B.C


	12. The Argument

Chapter 12

Cat asked, "HOW COULD YOU!"

Sam said, "It wasn't me"

Cat said, "FIRST,YOU BROKE MY ARM 4 YEARS AGO, NOW, YOU BROKE MY OTHER ARM AND NOW YOUR LYING!"

Sam asked in a complimentary tone, "You wore glasses?"

Cat said while slapping her unbroken palm on her forehead, "Sam, I just told you that I wear contacts"

Sam said, "Your the same height from 4 years ago"

Cat said, "BECAUSE YOU FREAKIN' KICKED MY BACK SO HARD 4 YEARS AGO, YOU JERK!"

Sam screamed, "NO ONE, NOT EVEN MY MOTHER, CALLS ME A JERK AND I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Cat screamed back, "YOU'RE A FREAKIN' IDIOT!"

Sam said, "OK, THAT'S IT", and swung her taekwondo foot towards Cat's puppy face

Cat backed up in time so Sam missed and fell down

Sam said, "THAT'S IT, I'M LEAVING THIS PLACE, TOMMORROW!"

Cat said, "WHO EVEN WANTS A FRIEND LIKE YOU!"

T.B.C

(A/N- Read the next chapter to find out if she's leaving or staying)


	13. I'm Leaving

Chapter 13

~11 p.m.~

Cat was at her desk, crying, while Sam was asleep, She looked at photos of her and Sam together

She scanned through the photos and thought, 'I don't believe I said that',

The red head couldn't control herself and tried to get herself together but nothing worked

She was losing her roommate the next day

Sam was just not a roommate to her, but also a good friend over the weeks, even though she only lived there for 1 and a half months

Sam was sleep talking, "Oh... no... Where... is... that...cute...red...head...Question...Mark..."

Cat thought, "She dreams about me and said question mark!"

Sam kept sleep talking through the whole next hour about Cat

Cat was looking through her old pile of junk and saw something shocking and screamed, "SAM, WAKE UP!"

Sam was still asleep

Cat said, "LOOK, BIBBLE!, Wait, that won't work"

Sam didn't even move an inch

An idea pops up in Cat's head and she screamed, FRIED CHICKEN!"

Sam sleep talked, "I am too full"

Another idea pops in her head, she goes to get a bucket of water and thought, "Gracious, how will I pick up this huge bucket with just one arm?"

Cat put on her blue shower cast to surround and protect her broken arm from the water and continued to push the water bucket with just one hand

~5 minutes later~

Cat finally reached their room and very carefully poured the water on Sam

Sam woke up faster than light and kicked Cat in the shin

Cat said, "Ouch, SAM YOU'VE GOT TO SEE THIS!"

Sam got and saw an old, dusty school ID which said, " Samantha Puckett, Age 17"

Cat said while saying, "I'm so sorry!" because Sam is also 15 right now like Cat, meaning that was a different Sam Puckett

Sam hugged her and said, "No, I'm sorry, kiddo"

They kept saying stuff to each other for about an hour

They were friends again

T.B.C


	14. Chilies and Knee Braces

Chapter 14

(A/N- Sorry about the delay but I had the District assessments', PSAT Practice and lots of homework plus a Science Fair Project)

~Day before the test~

Sam was asleep while Cat was trying a new recipe and she ate it when...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Cat as her tongue was burning

Sam got up in frustration while thinking, "Ok, Valentine if this is not an emergency, I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I'LL BREAK YOUR OTHER ARM, PERMENANTLY!"

Cat was running around the house like a locomotive when Sam came in between but got knocked down by the red head and...

Sam screamed, "NO, MY RIBS!" as her lunch lay on the floor

Cat screamed, "A LITTLE HELP HERE!" as she ran around and slipped and fell on the floor because of Sam's stupid ribs'

Sam said, "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" as her ribs' took revenge

Cat said, "Ow, my back!"

Sam asked, "Why were you screaming like an idiot?!"

Cat said, "I was choking on a red chili" as she was coughing

Sam said, "The last time you ate a chilli you rode your bike since you lost control of yourself and crashed into a sofa outside a furniture store and you couldn't walk without your knee braces for 10 months"

Cat asked," How do you know that, That happened to me in 4th Grade"

Sam said, "Your diary fell out of your bookshelf and opened to a page which said about it"

Cat said, "I still need them when I'm running maratjons'"

Sam said, "You mean marathons"

Cat said, "Same, whatever"

Sam said, "I'm going back to sleep"

Cat said, "You can't, I have to practice writing with my other arm"

Sam said, "I have been helping you for 1 week now, You'll do fine"

Cat said, "Thanks, Sam"

Sam asked' "You know what else?"

Cat asked, "What?"

Sam said, "Your allergic to chilies"

Cat quickly ran for her allergy pills

~15 minutes later~

Sam and Cat went to sleep since it was 9 p.m.

T.B.C


	15. Day of The Test

Chapter 15

Sam was dreaming about herself in Taco Land when...

"I AM CAT!" I AM CAT!"

Sam woke up and saw that Cat had a new alarm which shouted "I am Cat" countless times

Sam saw Cat fast asleep as a cute puppy

Sam said, "Wake up kiddo" and gently shook her

Cat sleep talked, "Mr. Marshmallow, please forgive Sam"

Sam shook Cat harder by the second

~1 minute later~

Sam gave up and finally woke up Cat by using the Shay way that Spencer once used on Carly

Sam took Cat's tennis racquet and slapped it against Cat's quarterback

Cat got up in pain and said while rubbing her behind, "Sam, you should never swat people's butts' with a tennis racquet"

Sam put down the tennis racquet and said, "HURRY UP!, 20 minutes till school starts"

Cat got so shocked that she instantly got ready

Sam asked, "Want me to drop you off?"

Cat said, "Sure" and hopped on the motorcycle while being careful for her broken arm

Sam got on and asked, "You sure you can balance with your arm broken?"

Cat said, "Yeah, I'm sure"

~At school~

Sam got to school 10 minutes before test time, she dropped off Cat and headed to SkyBucks to get a latte

Sam said, "Delicious!" and saw something disturbing; a small contact lens holder, she opened it and it said

'If found, Please return to Catherina Valentine'

Sam asked a waiter nearby, "Do you know how this got here?"

The waiter replied, "Yes, it flew in from the window a few minutes ago"

Sam thought, 'Holy crap, It flew out of the red head's pocket during the ride!, SHE CAN'T READ NOW!, HOW WILL SHE READ THE TEST?!'

T.B.C


	16. Pass or Fail

Chapter 16

Sam ran on her motorcycle and drove towards Hollywood Arts as fast as she could to give the red head her eyesight but she was stuck due to the heavy traffic

Sam asked the drivers', "WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?!" as she pushed the horn

A random guy replied, "There has been a car accident!"

Sam didn't really care this time because Cat was in near danger of failing a test

She saw a huge plantation and drove towards it

The twigs were scratching Sam's face but she never stopped

~1 hour later~

Sam, now completely dirty from the flying plants', reached Hollywood Arts'

She parked her motorcycle and ran towards an Algebra 3 class; The class she believed Cat was in according to her book

Sam asked the teacher, "Where is everyone?"

The teacher replied, "They left an hour ago"

The words 'An hour ago' kept circling through Sam's head and paralyzed her in fear

Sam asked, "Where is Cat?"

The teacher replied, "Catherina just left an hour ago as well"

Sam asked, "Did she look OK?"

The teacher replied, "She fell asleep, forgot to dye her hair, and broke her...

Sam interrupted, "Yeah I now what she broke" and thought 'Sleepy means SHE FAILED!" and drove back home while thinking about ways to punish Cat for sleeping during such an important test

T.B.C


	17. Island Next360 and Tennis Racquets

Chapter 17

Sam was at her residence while preparing her trap for Cat, the door opened and...

Cat screamed, "I'm home!" when Sam's trap worked

Cat screamed in pain "Oww!" as a tennis racquet hit the back of her head 5 times

Sam asked, "Having fun?"

Cat said, "NOOOO!, why did you do that?"

Sam replied, "For failing the Algebra 3 Advanced Test!"

Cat said, "Which classroom?"

Sam said, "Mr. Beef Rib"

Cat said, "That is not a teacher!"

Sam said, "Mr. Peppi Cola"

Cat said, "That is not a teacher either!"

Sam said, "I meant "

Cat said, "No.1 He just became an Algebra teacher, No.2 I have Ms. Pollyer for Algebra 3, and No.3 My head is not a punching head!"

Sam asked, "But he said Catherina broke her arm"

Cat replied in a sarcastic way, "Oh, Poor Sam"

Sam kicked Cat in the back for saying that

Cat fell down and Sam said, "I SWEAR TO GOD THAT THE NEXT TIME YOU SAY THAT, I WILL PERMENANTLY BREAK YOUR ARM!"

Cat said while holding her back, "He always confuses me with a different Cat who broke her collarbone"

Sam said, "Ok, How was the test?"

Cat said, "It was good, I should get the results after a few weeks"

Sam said, "Ok, now that that's over, LET'S PLAY SOME VIDEO GAMES!"

Cat screamed, "YAY!" while lifting her arms' in the air and..

Sam screamed, "YOUR ARM!"

Cat screamed, "OW!" as her broken arm hurt from the sudden movement

Sam said, "I think we should play COPTER CHASE on your new ISLAND NEXT360

Cat said, "Let's!"

~4 hours later~

Sam was asleep on the couch with Cat

T.B.C


	18. 5 Weeks Later

Chapter 18

~5 weeks later~

Sam was sitting in the hospital room for at least half an hour, Cat just got out of the hospital room and...

Cat screamed, "SAM, SEE THIS!" as she ran to her roommate

Sam said, "SHOW ME!"

Cat said, "My arm's fixed!" as she showed her arm.

Sam said, "That's great kiddo, Now let's go to your school for your results"

Cat said, "KK" as they walked towards the Sam and Cat Mobile A.K.A Sam's motorcycle

Sam asked, "Why did you name my motorcycle that, Cat?"

Cat said, "I don't know" as she texted on her new PearPhone 7

~50 minutes later~

Sam and Cat finally reached the parking lot and went to the auditorium

~20 minutes later~

Sam and Cat were sitting in the auditorium as the principal was announcing some stuff when...

The principal announced, "I am honored to call Sophomore, Catherina Valentine on stage!"

Cat was very shocked to hear her name while her heart pounded like crazy

Sam whispered, "Go!"

Cat walked down the stairs while being scared, her eyes moving left to right, her heart pounded so hard that she felt a nervous atmosphere around herself

~On stage~

The principal announced, "I am very honored to congratulate Catherina with an all A's certificate!"

Cat was still nervous and proud simultaneously

The principal asked, "Catherina, would you like to say something?"

Cat said, "Yes" as she took a microphone

Sam thought, "Holy crap!"

Cat said, "Good afternoon, respected teachers' and students', I am very pleased to take this award but who helped me?, The teachers' and all my friends' helped make

my dream, I just want to say one thing for all the students' here..."

Sam thought, "That girl has some speech!"

Cat said, "No matter what obstacle you face in life, Never give up!, Never give up!, Thank you!" and walked down the stage as about 12,000 students' and teachers'

cheered and clapped their hands.

T.B.C


	19. The End

Chapter 19

~3 hours later~

Sam was riding her motorcycle back home with an asleep Cat at the back, She luckily held on to Cat with a rope or something, They finally got home and...

Sam screamed, "Wake up redhead"

Cat was still asleep

Sam screamed, "Wake up Cat!"

Cat was still asleep as a hibernating squirrel

~25 tries later~

Sam screamed in a megaphone, "WAKE UP CAT!"

She was unfortunately still asleep

Sam did what she never did before; She carried Cat to bed bridal style

~20 minutes later~

Cat woke up to find herself in her soft, cozy bed with a shock, her roommate was in her bed with her

Cat just ignored her and said, "Good night Sam" and fell asleep

THE END


End file.
